Long distance telecommunications systems currently use space satellite transmission or ground based systems that rely upon towers, tall buildings, tethered balloons and the like.
Satellite systems have been used for many years with a high degree of reliability. They are particularly advantageous since due to their altitude one satellite can send and receive signals from an area encompassing hundreds of thousands of square miles. However, satellites are expensive to manufacture and are expensive to launch and place in position. Further, because of the costs associated with their manufacture and launch, and the great difficulty in servicing them, extraordinary care must be taken to assure their reliability. Notwithstanding this, when a satellite fails, as assuredly they all—must do, either electronically, or by degradation of orbit, substantial expense is incurred in replacing it and the equipment it carries.
Ground based systems do not have the high costs that are associated with satellite systems. However, because they are low, a particular relay station may only be able to send and receive signals over a few hundred square miles. Thus, to cover a large area, many such relay stations must be provided. Further, ground based systems suffer from line-of-sight problems in that mountains, tall trees, tall buildings and the like interfere with the propagation of telecommunications signals. Still further, it may not be possible to install a telecommunications relay station at a particular site where one is needed due to geographic or political factors, or merely because of the inability to obtain permission from a land owner or government.
To some extent these problems are alleviated by using tethered balloons. However, tethered balloons are subject to the atmospheric conditions that exist at lower altitudes and are likely to be damaged as they are subject to weather conditions thereby requiring frequent replacement. Also, if they are flown at altitudes that enable them to relay telecommunications signals over a large enough area to make them economically feasible, the tethers become hazardous to aircraft.
It would be advantageous to provide a stable, long duration, telecommunications system which is based on a sub-orbital, high altitude device which has the ability to receive telecommunication signals from a ground station and relay them to another similar device or to a further ground station.
If the relay stations were made of high altitude, long duration lighter than air devices whose location could be controlled so as to be over a particular location on the earth, a means will have been created for providing relatively low cost telecommunication service such as a telephone service for remote areas without incurring the expense associated with satellite based communication systems, and without the disadvantages of a ground system or a tethered balloon system.